The Secret behind the Roses
by Jill Annette
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are at it again. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are still fighting youma. Some things will never change... until someone finds out a secret that will change a lot more than mentioned here.
1. Part One: Argument

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part One: Argument #17,834**

Usagi looked at the clock across the café, its bright colors reflected the time: 4:39. _One more minute_, she thought. She glanced back down to the magazine article she was reading about time travel. The article caught her attention, not because it was actually about time travel, but the fact that it's being researched.

However, that wasn't her main concern. No, Usagi was waiting for a dark headed man to enter the café like he always did around this time of day, usually only ten minutes after she arrived. She would never let him know that she waited for him to show but she did.

Like this very moment, Usagi watched as he stepped through the doors and walked straight to the bar to order a coffee. Black. No cream. No sugar. Just black: plain. Every day.

She felt that way whenever he tormented her – plain. Usagi thought, possibly, that's how he liked everything in life. Plain and simple, apparently not, seeing that he picked on her mercilessly. Yet, he was still the object of her affection, no matter what he did to her.

The situations were almost funny sometimes. He would put her through so much misery until she was so down about herself that he'd start to feel bad about what he either said or did for a day or two. He would be kind then and always surprise her with a single, thorn-less rose that she would throw in an old shoe box the minute she arrived home. They just appeared, these roses, with a flick of his wrist, something she wanted to question but never has. Mamoru had his mysterious ways about him.

Like the masked man she fought with whenever she was Sailor Moon, Mamoru just had a certain air about him that made her swoon. Tuxedo Kamen was her protector and had saved her many times with his steel tipped roses. Roses much like the ones Mamoru handed her as an apology. She had her suspicions, but they were far-fetched and almost too good to be true.

"Hey, Odango Atama," came his familiar voice from the other end of the bar, breaking her from her reverie. "Whatcha day dreaming about?"

"Time travel," she quickly replied, looking down at the magazine in front of her. "Apparently it's being researched."

"You actually read about things like that?"

Usagi looked to Mamoru, dumfounded. "I know you don't think highly of me, but sometimes, yes, I like to know what's going on in the world."

"Never would have guessed, Odango."

"After years of telling you my name is Usagi, I really would've hoped you learned it by now." Usagi's shoulders slumped down, "I'm not an Odango."

At nineteen and twenty-five, Usagi and Mamoru had almost always had the same fights. He would tell her that she could fool him with the way she chose to style her hair and she would threaten to cut it. Oh, here we go again!

"If you'd change your hair, I might not have a reason to confuse you with odangos."

"Maybe I'll cut it."

Mamoru laughed, "You'll never cut your hair."

"Yes I would," Usagi retorted.

"You'd chicken out."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Then go ahead, Odango, maybe you won't be such a klutz anymore."

"I'm not a klutz, jerk!"

"Did I press the wrong button already?"

Serena gave him a halfway confused, halfway stupid look. "No, you did not _press_ any button."

"Whatever you say Odango Atama."

Usagi picked up her things, "Do me a favor and go to hell already. You'd save many other people a trip because your ego would take up too much space. By the way, its Usagi."

"Nice one," Mamoru approved, unaffected by her battery. "I'll see you tomorrow, madwoman."

She brushed past him, eyes narrow slits, not completely sure why she had gotten so mad. Usagi felt like she needed to prove a point. Needed to do something. Walking down the crowded streets she passed a salon. Taking a few steps back, standing outside the door, Usagi looked inside.

Running her fingers through her hair, Usagi let the idea form in her head once again – let it marinate thoroughly – before finally deciding to act on it. She was going to get it over with. Taking barely one step inside the salon, someone greeted her.

"Oh, look at this hair!" the girl, who's nametag displayed, REIKA, exclaimed. "What do you plan to do sweetheart?"

Usagi shrugged, not knowing exactly what she wanted except, "Cut it."

"Any particular way?" she asked.

When Usagi shook her head once again, Reika took the blond over to a small waiting area with what seemed like hundreds of magazines with so many different styles of hair.

"All you have to do is pick one."

Usagi sighed, "Just one."

She started the long and painful task of picking out one from thousands.


	2. Part Two: Battle

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part Two: Battle #21,684**

Usagi walked along the sidewalk from the salon. The streets weren't as crowded around this time of day anymore. Once the sun started to set, people gathered their families and went indoors. Usagi was one of the few that didn't take the extra caution others did. No, she knew that even staying inside wasn't always safe.

Even then, her mind wasn't on the dangers of the world these days. Her mind was floating somewhere between her newly cut tendrils of hair. Four feet of it was gone and it left her head feeling light and wonderful. She could shake her head and watch as her hair twisted in the wind before it came to lie right below her shoulder blades. She never realized until now how heavy her hair was.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream in the distance. A shrill sound which always meant the same thing: Sailor Moon was needed.

Clutching her brooch and immediately starting a sprint, Usagi flew down the streets faster than she ever remembered. Her hair must have really weighed her down, she thought before another thought crossed her mind: What's going to happen to Sailor Moon now?

Will her style change? Would it make it completely obvious now that Sailor Moon and Usagi have both received the same haircut?

Another scream indicated time was running out and now was not the time to be contemplating these things.

Usagi quickly transformed once she rounded a corner off of the main sidewalk in town. She didn't have to worry much about someone spotting her nowadays. The words that became a second part of her flew out of her mouth and she was instantly surrounded with the power of her alter-ego. She twisted around in the light encasing her body and felt the materializing fuku as it brushed her thighs. Her tiara formed over the crescent moon shining on her forehead and around her head, settling behind her ears. Her golden hair grew heavy again and instinct had Usagi, now Sailor Moon, bringing her hands to her hair to feel the buns atop her head and the long trail of her pigtails.

Apparently having shorter hair in her so-called normal life would not affect her super hero life.

She took her stance and waited for another clue as to where the youma was terrorizing the innocent citizens. Her communicator started beeping almost annoyingly noting another scout coming through with information.

"Speak," Sailor Moon commanded, pressing a button on the communicator hidden beneath the folds of her collar.

"Down by the lake, northbound." Mars' voice sounded urgent. "Mall side."

"Got it!" Moon nodded as if Mars could see her.

The soldier ran across town, easily and quicker than she would have been able to if she hadn't transformed. She arrived at the scene as Jupiter was running up. Sailor Mercury was off to the side analyzing the youma with Mars firing one attack after another to keep if off any civilians.

Venus, as always, making her entrance known, especially when she arrives late, already had her love-me chain wrapped securely around the arms of the monster before she was anywhere in site. It was perfect stall for the troops to discuss a plan to get rid of the youma.

"She looks almost human," Jupiter noted.

The youma's violet eyes shown with hatred at Jupiter's remark of her human-like resemblance. However, it did look human with white-blond hair all the way down its back and the form of a woman. The only thing that kept it from being mistaken was the white as paper skin and fangs for teeth and a long, snake-like tongue to go with it.

"More like a vampire," Venus said, jerking her chain just enough to make the monster fall forward at the waste, hair brushing the ground.

The youma let out a frustrated scream, "You little shit! Nyoka will get you!"

"Nyoka," Mercury repeated, fiddling with her computer.

"Anything yet?" Moon asked impatience filtering through her voice.

"No, she's a tough cookie."

Sailor Moon wasn't sure how in the two seconds she looked away from the fight that she missed Nyoka taking control of the situation, somehow, and used the chain to her advantage. Apparently she had yanked the string Venus was holding on to, flinging the orange scout across the field into a fountain. Jupiter was currently throwing lightening attacks; one after another in hopes to make up for conquering Venus.

She ran over to Venus, cupping her head in her hands. "V, are you going to be alright?"

Sailor Moon watched as Venus' eyes registered her friend hovering above. A groan escaped her lips but the formations of words were not audible.

"I'll watch over her," a deep voice came from behind the senshi of life. "Get back to the fight. It is yours to win."

Moon looked up at the masked man, Tuxedo Kamen, and nodded. "Yes sir."

Back at the fight, Sailor Mars was releasing her vicious meteor attack and it hit Nyoka square in the middle of her chest, stunning the snake-like creature in still. Moon took this initiative to vaporize one of the many tormentors of souls. She took hold of her tiara and whispered her magic.

"Right above the heart!" Mercury yelled out the weakness of the youma that would fall to the ground in ash in less than thirty seconds.

Moon extended her arm from its bent position and released the tiara from her fingers just as Nyoka started to straighten. The golden crown formed into a discus but it didn't seem to be making progress fast enough. Nyoka let out a growl of anger, a spell in her own language and as the discus crashed into her a blinding, colorless light enwrapped both youma and Moon.

When the light dimmed, a heap of ash was left where Nyoka last stood and the girls found Sailor Moon crumpled in her own heap of limbs and blood. The youma had lashed out a horrible attack at the last second in hopes of eliminating the soldier that would defeat it.

However, it took more than energy to knock off Sailor Moon completely but it could slow her breathing and have her half conscious for a while.

"Sailor Moon!" the three girls cried running to her aid.


	3. Part Three: Rose

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part Three: Rose #8**

Unlike the other times the senshi got injured, this wound took its time to heal. When Sailor Moon came to, all the soldiers were around her as well as Tuxedo Kamen. She glanced at Venus who showed no signs of being thrown fifteen feet in the air. Moon on the other hand, whenever she tried to move her whole body ached.

"Sit still!" Mercury demanded, pushing Moon back down on the ground.

Ripping the cloth of the bodysuit, knowing full well that the next time she transformed into Sailor Moon the fuku would be like new, Mercury revealed the ugly wound. Green puss was oozing out of the cut that gaped open at her side.

"Damn," Jupiter hissed.

Venus turned away from the scene and Mars brushed the injured blonde's hair back from her face.

"You have to get rid of that puss," Kamen ordered. "She'll never heal properly if you don't. This wound isn't going to heal over night – too much venom."

Sailor Mercury, being the self-proclaimed doctor of the group, set to work pressing at her friend's side. Sailor Moon bit back her pain, tears trailing the corner of her eyes. As Mercury moved up and down her side, releasing the poison from her fellow soldier's wounds, she continued to rip the cloth revealing more foaming puss filled openings.

"What the hell was that thing?" Venus asked, taking a brave glance to the senshi at work before looking away in disgust.

"She was a snake," Sailor Mars said.

"It makes sense," Jupiter agreed, holding onto Sailor Moon's hand trying to ease her pain. "Seeing that her attack was poisonous."

"Here," Tuxedo Mask said, kneeling down next to Ami, "You needed to rinse it out while you're releasing the poison. Otherwise it'll get in her blood stream."

He picked up the soldier and walked over to the fountain Sailor Venus was thrown into minutes before. The masked man laid Sailor Moon on the edge of the fountain and started to use the running water to rinse her side off. The girls stood off to the side as the stranger took the situation in his own hands.

"Why are you helping us?" Mercury asked.

"You're on the same side as I," he said simply, his eyes searching the wound of the fallen soldier in his hands. "Are you not?" He glanced up for a moment at the other senshi.

Mars took a step forward, "We're on our own side. We have no clue whose side you're on."

Tuxedo Kamen smirked. "And if I say I'm on your side, will that be enough?" he asked.

No one spoke to that. Ami looked down to the ground, Mars looked off in the distance; Venus kept her distance ever since they had moved to the fountain and had no clue as to what was said. Jupiter, on the other hand, stared Kamen squarely in the eyes and he stared back. Moon forgotten at the moment, wounds still under the running of the water.

Eventually, Jupiter nodded, "For now."

Mars and Mercury looked, open-mouthed at their most hardheaded soldier. If it was enough for her, then it was enough for them – like she said, for now.

Tuxedo Kamen looked back down at the wounded senshi. Her eyes were watching him as he took in her cuts and scrapes. His hands ran down her side right above her skin, the exposed flesh was almost completely covered with bleeding cuts. The side of her breast was slightly exposed where the tear in the fabric started under her arm and continued down to her hipbone.

"This cut isn't going to heal overnight," he stated once again, this time for Moon.

She was conscious now, the threat of the poison gone from her body. "Oh," she managed.

"At best, it will still be bruised tomorrow but the wounds should be closed."

Moon nodded, trying her best to stand as pain raked her body. Her uniform exposed way too much skin, a lot more than it did already, now that Mercury had torn it.

"It needs to be wrapped," Venus said coming back to the group.

Now that Moon was standing on her own, Venus figured that she'd be all right and without the foaming puss, she wasn't as wary of her friend. Out of seemingly nowhere, Mercury reaches into her subspace and comes out with a roll of gauze. The beauty of subspace was each soldier could reach in and get just about anything they needed.

Turning her back to Tuxedo Mask, Moon ripped the rest of her fuku around, allowing Mercury to wrap the bandages correctly. Once she was finished, Moon dropped the loose material back down so that it covered her well enough to face the male that refused to leave.

"I think we should call it a night don't you?" She spoke to everyone.

One by one the soldiers nodded in agreement. Tuxedo Kamen watched the leader of the senshi until her eyes met his.

"I thank you for your help." Moon stated. "I'll make sure you're considered an ally until proven otherwise."

He nodded. "Next time, be more careful."

"I will try my best."

With that said, Tuxedo Kamen presented her with a rose, shocking the senshi. "For you're troubles."

Sailor Moon accepted the rose from his gloved fingers and watched stunned as he took off running and then jumped onto the roof of the building in front of them and disappearing into the night. Looking down at the rose, Sailor Moon noticed something very peculiar about the rose.

Sure, Tuxedo Kamen was known for pulling roses out of thin air to surprise the enemies the soldiers fought to buy them time. His roses were steel tipped and full of thorns. This rose that Tuxedo Kamen had just handed her, was thorn-less and there was no steel encasing the tip. No, this rose was just like Mamoru's.


	4. Part Four: Shock

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part Four: Shock #6**

Usagi glanced at the automatic doors as they opened out of the corner of her eyes. The girls walked in, one by one – Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako. Rei and Makoto were joking around, trying to trip each other and pulling each other's hair, despite their age. Ami walked behind them, shaking her head but laughing at the entertainment. Minako was talking animatedly on her cell phone, laughing obnoxiously loud.

Minako was the first to spot Usagi. "Oh my God! I have to let you go!" Click. "Usagi, what the hell did you do?"

All the rest of the girls stopped dead in their tracks, smiles frozen in place, as they looked for their odangoed friend, not finding her. They did find a girl with golden blond hair who looked incredibly like Usagi but the hair was wrong.

Usagi shrugged, a grin spreading across her face.

"You chopped your hair off. I can't believe you!" Rei exclaimed walking up behind Usagi to play with the shortened strands.

The rest of the girls sat down in their usual seats along the bar on either side of Usagi. They all admired her hair.

"When did you do it?" Makoto asked.

"Yesterday, before I saw you guys last night."

Now, the rest of the conversation would be confusing to those listening in because they had to leave out certain details so that others didn't pick up on the attacks. All that mattered was that they understood each other and they did.

"But your hair was like it always has been," Ami pointed out.

"Yes, before I left to come meet you guys, I wondered what would happen. Nothing changed."

"So it just grew back out?" Minako asked.

Usagi nodded. "Nothing can change that image. She'll always be the same."

"She isn't you."

"Not entirely," Usagi replied.

"Speaking of last night," Ami stated, looking past Makoto's tall form to Usagi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little red and black and blue and sore but better."

"Glad to hear," Rei smiled at her friend.

All of them were worried last night about her. After Tuxedo Kamen had left, Sailor Moon had run off too. Something had disturbed her and the usually responsible soldier left her troops without looking back.

When the girls first found out they were born with a definite destiny, things were all a little stand-off-ish. At fourteen, the girls were just starting to get used to puberty and who at that age wanted the responsibility that had been bestowed upon them? Eventually, they all embraced their fate.

The automatic doors to the café scratched along the ground as they opened and Mamoru walked in. All the girls watched him walk up to the part of the bar closest to the doors, farthest from the girls.

"Furuhata!" He called for Motoki Furuhata, the hotty that had worked the bar here for years.

Motoki appeared from the back, walking past the group of girls to his friend. He abruptly turned around after a few seconds and walked to the coffee, "You know I don't even know why I think I have to ask you what you want still. It's always the same."

Handing Mamoru his coffee, Motoki walked over to the girls. "Hey ladies. How long've you been here?"

Minako batted her eyelashes, "Not too long."

"I don't feel bad then," Motoki gestured to Mamoru, "He on the other hand could've waited a little longer. I know he just walked in."

"We were in deep conversation anyway. Usagi pulled a surprise haircut on us."

Motoki took his eyes off Minako long enough to look at the other blond of the group. "Holy hell, Usagi!"

Mamoru's head shot up from his coffee, he had been ignoring Motoki's insults that he had clearly heard from across the bar, and looked for the girl. He had not recognized her whenever he walked in and now he noticed why.

"You cut your hair?" Mamoru asked, on his face a look of disbelief.

"Told you I wouldn't chicken out, jerk."

"Oh," Rei said, eyebrows rising. "The truth comes out."

The girls laughed but Usagi didn't even hear them. Her attention was on the man who moved from the other end of the bar to stand in front of her. Usagi propped her elbows up on the surface of the table, leaning back on them to get a better view of Mamoru as he stood inches from her.

"I'm not a jerk," Mamoru stated. "You on the other hand, just thought you had to prove a point."

His finger found her side and poked her as a playful gesture but her face changed from a sly smirk to a painful grimace. Usagi's hand went to her side as a wave of pain went through her body.

"Odango? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Usagi recomposed herself. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Mamoru asked. "Nothing doesn't hurt when I poke you."

To prove his point he pressed at her again, watched as she doubled over in pain. Minako and Ami gasped as Rei glared at Mamoru, her eyes evil little slits. Makoto stood up from the swiveling chair, almost even height with Mamoru, "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

"Usagi," Mamoru said, ignoring her friends.

The blonde's head snapped up at her name coming from his mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Let me see."

Without thinking he grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted, exposing the whole of her middle. Intricate red lines – small scratches – shown above light and darker purple skin was exposed to anyone who was paying attention. Usagi cringed, feeling like she had been caught doing something bad. She cursed under her breath, damning her inability to heal like usual because of the poison.

"Mamoru, you pervert!" Minako screamed, breaking the sudden quiet.

She slapped his hand away from her friend's shirt and pulled the material back down to the waist of her jeans. Usagi held Mamoru's eyes as she watched his mind try to put the puzzle together.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rei said.

"Don't pull that with me." Raking his hands through his hair, Mamoru looked at the every last girl. "This can't be what I think it is." He singled Usagi back out.

How could he not have known? The others didn't know, did they? They didn't have the same knowing look as Usagi. How could she have figured everything out? Is he even thinking on the right wavelength?

"Damn it. Usagi, we have to talk. Alone."


	5. Part Five: Apartment

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part Five: Apartment #415**

Usagi raised her eyebrows, "Do we?" She crossed her legs. "I think you know all the answers to your questions."

There was no doubt in her mind now if her assumption was right or not. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He had just realized what she had found out last night all because of a single rose.

"Yes!" Mamoru exclaimed, grabbing Usagi by the wrist and pulling her to her feet.

Usagi slapped at his wrist, "Let me go! We have nothing to talk about." She tried to pull her wrist to herself but his grip was strong and they were already half way to the door. "Guys!" She yelled back at the girls.

"Ah, let him drag her off," Motoki said, making his presence known once again. "I have a feeling today, something big will happen."

Usagi's eyes narrowed as the girls laughed at something Motoki had said, although she couldn't hear as she was pulled out of the automatic doors. She caught Rei leaning over her seat to wave a good-bye. _Oh God! They think something is going to go on between us!_

Placing her hand right next to his on her wrist, Usagi pushed as hard as she tried to get him to release his grip. "You're bruising me!"

"I can't believe this," Mamoru said, letting go of her arm and raking the same hand through his thick black hair.

Usagi decided to play dumb, "I didn't know getting my hair cut would make you so aggravated."

"That's not it and you know it."

She gave a little skip, "Okay, so, you want to know about my injury."

"Yes, but I don't want the chance for other's to overhear," Mamoru said glancing around at the by passers.

"Hear what?" Usagi asked, tilting her head. "That I got attacked by a vicious dog."

Mamoru laughed and shook his head. "I don't think a dog would have done that."

Usagi bowed her head, watching the sidewalk underneath her feet. "Okay, I'll tell you what really happened. It's just kind of embarrassing."

"Shoot," Mamoru said.

"I fell out of a tree."

"A tree?"

_Take the bait. Come on…. TAKE IT!_ "Yeah, I was playing like an idiot and I saw a tree. Little did I realize that I'm not twelve anymore and not as small or agile as I used to be. Took a wrong step and BAM! Tree branch dug into my side and soon after the ground caught me."

Mamoru winced at the imagery of her falling to the ground. "So you're telling me that you've had that bruise for a while then."

"About a month, the scratches have finally healed up." _Yes he took it!_

"Then how do you explain the shirt you were wearing the other day?"

"What shirt?" Usagi asked, racking her brain for her clothing selection the past few weeks.

"The one with the little ties on the side."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she was smiling now.

"You know, the light purple one, cuts off about here," Mamoru said, moving his hand above his belly button, which Usagi found a little humorous. "It had strings on the side to hold the shirt together."

_Damn it. _"Oh, that. Well, I -"

"What do you take me for Usagi, an idiot?"

"I can't say you're an idiot. You know my name today."

"Whatever, _Odango_, focus." Mamoru sighed then started again. "When you wore that shirt your side was perfectly fine."

She followed him into an apartment complex. She stopped in the lobby and took a look around.

"Mamoru, where are you taking me?"

"My apartment."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I know that you want me and my stringy shirt!" Usagi exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going in your apartment with you."

"That has nothing to do with what we need to talk about."

"So you do want me."

"I want to talk to you," Mamoru said. "Talk, Usagi. Nothing else."

Usagi led the way to the elevators a little skip in her step again. "But you do want me."

They walked into the elevators that conveniently opened as they had approached and after a person exited it. Usagi turned around and smiled up at Mamoru.

"Is that why you always gave me a rose?" Usagi asked. "Because you didn't want me to hate you completely for hurting my feelings?"

Mamoru pressed the button to the fourth floor and he didn't speak until the elevator doors closed. "Maybe."

"Just tell me already! I'm dying with suspense!"

"I gave you the roses because I didn't think there'd be a day like this."

They walked off the elevator as it stopped on his floor. She followed him to his apartment.

"Days like today when you find out how small of a world it really is?"

"My thoughts exactly. I mean, come on, you of all people?" Mamoru asked.

He opened the door and she followed him inside closing it behind her. "Thank you kind sir, you're _such_ a gentleman," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "I love it when a man opens the door for me."

"See, I'm angry with you." Mamoru said, turning to look at her.

"Angry?" Usagi looked at him, dumbfounded. "With me?"

"You could have told me last night. Gave me a hint, something!"

"And expose you to the girls?"

"You mean the senshi? Your friends?"

"You can make all the assumptions you want, I'm not liable to say."

"Okay, my assumptions are, your friends are the Sailor Scouts and you are Sailor Moon."

"You amuse yourself don't you?"

Mamoru dropped himself on the couch, extending his legs out across the floor. "My God! Why can't I just get a straight answer from you?"

Usagi stepped over his legs and sat down next to him on the couch. "Okay, okay. Enough playing around. Last night I found out that someone I've known for years wasn't always who he seemed to be. In turn, about thirty minutes ago, you found out that someone you knew for years wasn't always who she seemed to be."


	6. Part Six: Questions

The Secret behind the Roses  
Written by: Jill Annette

**Part Six: 19 Questions**

"I never would have known for sure if you would have just played stupid," Usagi pointed out.

"I had to know for sure," Mamoru explained. He had to know that the two dominant women in his life were the same person.

"Why? I mean, it's not like it's going to make much of a difference on anything." Usagi shrugged, picking at the lint on her jeans. "It's not like you should care."

"What do I do? As Tuxedo Kamen, what do I do?"

"You protect me or well, Sailor Moon," Usagi noted. "You keep the little creeps from ripping my skin apart. Or at least, that's what you usually do. But seeing that you were distracted by Sailor V -" Usagi gestured to her side.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop that attack from happening."

"I know," Usagi sighed. "So you come to our defense whenever we need you and you are able to."

"Without asking right?"

"Have you developed amnesia? Is this why you need to ask me everything?"

"I protect Sailor Moon because she represents something important to me and she's an ally."

"Oh, so Sailor Moon is super cool," Usagi said dully.

"She represents love and beauty and everything a woman could hope to stand for."

"Right and besides the fact that I'm Sailor Moon from time to time, I have no clue why you're telling me this," Usagi flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Mamoru turned to face Usagi head on, "I'm telling you this because you represent the real thing to me."

"The real thing?" Usagi asked. She looked at Mamoru. Was she even hearing him right?

"Yes, the _real _beauty, the _real_ part of love. It's like I'm hitting two birds with one stone."

Usagi leaned in close to Mamoru, her eyes shining with mischief. "So you _do_ want me!"

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru sighed, leaning back against the cushions.

"No, no you have it all wrong. There are no dumplings in my hair. You'll never win me over like that." Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"What do you think about me?"

Usagi shrugged. "I think you're an old geezer!"

"I'm serious!"

"Me too. You know, when I was born you were six years old!" Usagi giggled.

"Fine, Usagi." Mamoru sighed; he had to get this out to keep them from chasing her around the stupid bush she was running around, "I like you. I've always liked everything about you and I'd like to see if there's anything more between us than a few choice words and heated arguments." Mamoru ran a hand through her blond hair, tucking it behind her ear. He met her eyes, "You know I didn't want to get involved before because of my responsibility. I didn't want to have to give a girl like you my burden but you already have it so I don't have an excuse anymore."

Usagi didn't know what to say. She hopelessly stared into his eyes, knowing exactly what he had thought.

"Am I making any sense?"

"No." Usagi shook her head. She hesitated a moment and then dropped her head as she spoke, "Yes, of course you're making sense. I understand, seeing that I practically have the same life you do."

"So we could make this work?"

"I dunno," Usagi stated. "I mean, sure, I like you too. That's been a given since I met you. You can't tell me you didn't know." Usagi paused; Mamoru's thumb was brushing against the base of her neck. "But uh, there's just one thing I have to know beforehand, otherwise, there'd be no point in any kind of relationship with you."

Mamoru sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Okay, ask away."

Usagi raised her eyebrows as she emphasized each word. "Do. You. Want. Me?"

Mamoru laughed, leaning over to her, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her face to his. He let his lips do all the talking and she talked back. Usagi took in the pleasure of him being so close to her and took comfort in his embrace. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He felt her response, and she his, as they took in each other's mouths.

Usagi gasped for air, her face flushed. "Oh my, wow."

Mamoru chuckled, "I like the effect I have on you."

"Do you?"

"It looks nice on you."

Usagi laughed and drew him close to her to kiss him again, her arms wrapped around his neck. His kisses were intoxicating and she wanted to know why she never thought of it before. Who knew? They could have been kissing for years now. More than kissing by now.

"Wait," Mamoru said, stopping the kiss as he thought of something. "You knew. How did you find out?"

"A big hint was the rose you gave Sailor Moon last night for her troubles. You can't do that to me as both Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask because eventually someone will figure out that you two are the same person."

"Seeing that I didn't know you and Sailor Moon were the same person, I thought I was safe."

"Do you think that makes you exempt?"

"No, I think this does though." Mamoru kissed her.

"So does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?" Usagi questioned.

"I am a little mad about your hair. I mean, I absolutely loved your hair." He ran his fingers through the new shorter locks. "I still love it." It still felt silky as it slipped through his fingers, the only problem was; "I'll just have to find a new nick name."

"Good," the blond in his arms triumphed. "Odango Atama was getting old anyway. You have to be creative with your insults."

"It wasn't an insult. Ever." Mamoru stated. "I love odangos."

Usagi hugged him to her a smile playing on her lips. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear. Her voice was calm whenever she said, "Just one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Do you want me?"

Mamoru looked at her, "You're relentless aren't you?"

"It's a simple question and you won't give me a straight answer!"

"Yes, Usagi, yes, I want you."

"See, that's all I wanted to know," Usagi said and kissed him full on the lips.


End file.
